Phantom Crocodile 145WD
Phantom Crocodile 145WD is a Stamina-Type Beyblade that was released with the Jungle Bey Set on December 11 2011. Face Bolt: Crocodile This face bolt depicts a Crocodile looking to the left with a waterfall behind it. It is dark-blue in colour. Energy Ring: Crocodile This energy ring has two Crocodiles that circles around the energy ring. It is yellow with dark-green stripes. 4D Fusion Wheel: Phantom *'Total Weight:' 42.4 grams Metal Frame Weight: 40.31 grams Phantom's Metal Frame is a wide and circular Wheel with a large circular hole for the Core to fit into place. It is very thick and has a smooth rounded outer side with four blue spheres. These blue spheres represent the Orion constellation, and are put in a manner that resembles it. On the front, it showcases a devious grin with visible sharp teeth, and a nose that can be used with the Orion Energy Ring eye stickers, to create a face. It can also be flipped over to switch from Stamina Mode to Attack Mode. When in Attack Mode, various protrusions stick out from the Phantom Wheel, increasing Attack power. Core Weight: 2.48 grams The Core is a translucent purple made of complete plastic, which makes this a "PC Core" of some sort. Due to this, it provides the least amount of weight from the centre, allowing for maximum Stamina potential of Phantom. This gives it the best Stamina it can achieve. In design, the Core resembles somewhat of a miniature version of Scythe and being round as a whole. Although initially, it was assumed that B:D was the cause of Phantom Orion's superb Stamina, after testing this was proven to be true but not completely. Phantom, along with B:D, was the cause of it's amazing Stamina due to it's Core, which focuses weight onto the outerside of the Wheel. In addition, Phantom does carry resemblances to Burn. In that, the Metal Frame mimics that of the two bumpy indents on Burn's sides and that the weight is focused to the outerside of the Wheel, but Phantom does a better job at it's weight distribution on the outerside. In Stamina Mode, the blue spheres from the blue, plastic Core as well as the Orion "face" are visible. In Attack Mode, they are not and the Wheel is more detailed with a hexagonal-shape and a multitude of protrusions and small indents that stick out for Attack potential. Phantom is generally chosen for use in Stamina Mode, because in Attack Mode it suffers from recoil due to the protrusions, which has jagged spikes and linear indents. Phantom is quite a good Fusion Wheel, being able to defeat Wheels such as Hades and Twisted and outspinning Scythe, but it has poor Defense on other occasions, being able to be K.Oed easily by attack wheels. However, the tall heighted B:D provides some Defense for it. Nonetheless, Phantom is gaining great test results and is a top-tier Wheel for Stamina. Spin Track: 145 *'Weight:' 1.5 grams 145 is the third-highest Spin Track at a height of 14.5mm. It is just a basic Track and there is nothing special about it except for being a top-tier for Stamina. Although it is generally outclassed by it's variants such as AD145, DF145 as well as 85 and 230 for Stamina purposes, it still remains a great Spin Track for Stamina but does not provide any protection from low-attackers though. Performance Tip: Wide Defense (WD) *'Weight': 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, WD, EWD and PD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other Defense Performance Tips. Due to its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than Defense or Semi-Defense, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina-Types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using a Bey such as Virgo DF145SD, Wide Defense's low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over. But if you launch the Bey at a special angle, it is impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin your D or SD based opponent. But WD still outclasses SD. It is also better than W2D since it has more Balance. It has more Stamina than WB and also recovers faster than it. However, WB has more defense due to more friction but because of that, it moves more, therfore lowering its defensive qualities. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than a Tip like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. But since it can recover quickly, it does not matter. Wide Defense also has a brakes ability when it got smashed. Category:Stamina-Tpyes Category:Stamina-Types Category:Beyblades